


[podfic] Pale Like Sugar

by mothlights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Format: Streaming, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/384571">JumpingJackFlash's <i>Pale Like Sugar</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [00:19:06]</p><p>Moirails are supposed to calm each other down. But when sex is what it takes to relax you, the lines between pale and flushed start to blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pale Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Like Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384571) by [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/pseuds/JumpingJackFlash). 



## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:19:06

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Homestuck__Pale_Like_Sugar__JumpingJackFlash__mothlights.mp3)** (11.1 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Homestuck__Pale_Like_Sugar__JumpingJackFlash__mothlights.m4b)** (11.1 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

cover art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to JumpingJackFlash for blanket permission.


End file.
